yakitatefandomcom-20200214-history
Houki Kumo
|ホウキ雲}} is the first opening theme of the Yakitate Japan (Anime). It is performed by the J-Pop duo, RYTHEM. Lyrics TV Version Japanese= どこか遠くで耳を澄ましてる人がいる あらゆる場所で空を見上げてる人がいる 夜空の下で口笛吹いてる僕たちは 言葉もないまま指でただ星座をなぞってる 寒がりの夢や冷たい君の手 暖める魔法はひとつの道を信じること ホウキ雲の向コウに見つけた一粒の星は 輝く星でもかすかな星でも君だけの光 胸の雲の向こうに見えないままの道しるべ さぁこの手をひらいて　今何を信じますか？ |-|Romanized= Dokoka touku de mimi wo sumashiteru hito ga iru Arayuru basho de sora wo miageteru hito ga iru Yozora no shita de kuchibue fuiteru bokutachi wa Kotoba mo nai mama yubi de tada seiza wo nazotteru Samugariya no yume tsumetai kimi no te Atatameru mahou wa hitotsu no michi wo shinjiru koto Houki gumo no mukou ni mitsuketa hitotsubu no hoshi wa Kagayaku hoshi demo kasukana hoshi demo Kimi dake no hikari Mune no kumo no mukou ni mienai mama no michishirube Saa kono te wo hiraite ima nani wo shinjimasu ka |-|English= Somewhere far away, there are people listening carefully. In every place, there are people looking up at the sky. Under the night sky, we, who are whistling... without words, we're just tracing constellations with our fingers. The dreams of the cold-sensitive... Your cold hands... The warming magic is to believe in one path. The single star found on the other side of the comet cloud... Whether it be a shining or faint star... is the light of only you. On the other side of the cloud in your heart, is a signpost that remains unseen. Now, opening these hands, what will you believe in today? Full Version Japanese= どこか遠くで耳を澄ましてる人がいる あらゆる場所で空を見上げてる人がいる 夜空の下で口笛吹いてる僕たちは 言葉もないまま指でただ星座をなぞってる 寒がりの夢や冷たい君の手 暖める魔法はひとつの道を信じること ホウキ雲の向コウに見つけた一粒の星は 輝く星でもかすかな星でも君だけの光 胸の雲の向こうに見えないままの道しるべ さぁこの手をひらいて　今何を信じますか？ 眠れぬ夜に一人で泣いてる人がいる 朝を迎えた地球のどこかで笑う人がいる 途方に暮れてる・・・迷い続けてる ふみだす魔法は明日の自分を信じること 空を越えた向こうに探したあの日の星は どこに忘れたの？誰が見つけたの？君だけの光 胸の奥の暗闇まぶたを閉じて切り開く さぁ扉をひらいて　今何が見えてますか？ ほんのすこしの風が吹きました 最後の魔法は弱い心も信じること ホウキ雲の向こうに見つけた一粒の星は 輝く星でもかすかな星でも君だけの光 胸の雲の向こうに見えないままの道しるべ さぁ　この手をひらいて　今何を信じますか？ 目をとじて・・・目をあけて・・・ 今　何が聞こえるの？何が見えてるの？君だけの光 青い屋根に登って生まれた夜空見下ろした 叶わないことなんてない　ひらくのは　その君の手 |-|Romanized= Dokoka touku de mimi wo sumashiteru hito ga iru Arayuru basho de sora wo miageteru hito ga iru Yozora no shita de kuchibue fuiteru bokutachi wa Kotoba mo nai mama yubi de tada seiza wo nazotteru Samugariya no yume tsumetai kimi no te Atatameru mahou wa hitotsu no michi wo shinjiru koto Houki gumo no mukou ni mitsuketa hitotsubu no hoshi wa Kagayaku hoshi demo kasukana hoshi demo Kimi dake no hikari Mune no kumo no mukou ni mienai mama no michishirube Saa kono te wo hiraite ima nani wo shinjimasu ka Nemuremu yoru ni hitori de naiteru hito ga iru Asa wo mukaeta chikyuu no dokoka de warau hito ga iru Tohou ni kureteru mayoi tsuzuketeru sumidasu mahou wa Ashita no jibun shinjiru koto Sora wo koeta mukou ni sagashiteta ano hi no hoshi wa Doko ni wasureta no dareka mitsuketa no Kimi dake no hikari Mune no oku no kurayami Mabuta wo tojite kiri hiraku Saa tobira yo hiraite Ima nani ga mietemasu ka Honno sukoshi no kaze ga fukimashita Saigo no mahou wa yowai kokoro mo shinjiru koto Houki gumo no mukou ni mitsuketa hitotsubu no hoshi wa Kagayaku hoshi demo kasukana hoshi demo Kimi dake no hikari Mune no kumo no mukou ni mienai mama no michishirube Saa kono te wo hiraite ima nani wo shinjimasu ka Me wo tojite me wo akete ima Nani ga kikoeru no nani ga mieteruno Kimi dake no hikari Aoi ame ni nobotte umareta yozora mioroshita Kanawanai koto nante nai Hiraku no wa soro kimi no te |-|English Category:Opening Themes